


Rose Gold

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Pastel-Punk Phan Oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Dan's never shown interest in Phil's aesthetic, until the swap. Now, he approaches Phil with yet another interesting request, one that Phil doesn't have it in him to deny his boyfriend.





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulpphiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpphiction/gifts).



“Phil?”

 

“Mmh?” Phil looked down to the small brunette beneath him, cuddled against his side and radiating warmth. “What is it, love?”

 

Today, his boyfriend was wearing white jean shorts, as well as an oversized jumper that just seemed to swallow him up. But that wasn’t even the best part. Dan looked up shyly through his painted lashes, thick with mascara. He had some baby blue eyeshadow dusted across his eyelids as well, and Phil resisted the urge to just reach out for him. Ever since the swap, Dan had seemed to thoroughly embrace the makeup, going so far as to sneak to Phil’s room and apply the jet black in his mirror every morning until Phil finally suggested that they get him some that was more appropriate, hence the baby blue. Likewise, Dan’s nails were dusted in a light coat of glitter.

 

“I want to get a tongue piercing.” 

 

Phil nearly choked on his own saliva. Whatever he expected to hear from Dan as they lay there, this was clearly not it. 

 

“A-are you sure, Dan? You know, my eyebrow piercing hurt more than any other I’ve ever had-” Phil stopped as he began to feel Dan’s hand trace casually over his eyebrow piercing, trailing from there to his nose ring, and finally to his ears. He had two piercings on his left lobe, three on his right. He also had gotten an industrial piercing on his left, and he felt his breath catch at Dan’s careful caress of the shell of his ear. “-since it wasn’t cartilage that they pierced,” he finished, after a short moment. 

 

Dan began to lazily trace the path of his tribal tattoos, down until he was tracing them through his shirt. “I did do some research…” Dan admitted to Phil, gazing up at him once more through those thick lashes, and Phil just had to tip his head up into a kiss. He couldn’t help it, as soon as he had Dan’s lips on him he couldn’t stop imagining how this would feel if he could feel cool metal along with Dan’s warm lips.

 

As they pulled apart once more, Phil smiled. “It’s a big decision, love. Don’t rush it.”

 

“Mkay,” Dan just whispered, and curled back into his side, nuzzling a little deeper than before.

 

He thought that this would be the end of this conversation. What he did not expect was for Dan to flop down next to him at the table the next day, their list of contacts in hand. “So I think I’ve made a final decision,” Dan looked to him with bright eyes, unusually bright for the morning.

 

“Morning to you too, Teddy Bear,” Phil simply chuckled, pulling him across the table for a quick kiss. 

 

“Morning!” Dan said it all rushed, still sported an unusual grin, sparkling eyes, and a sense of eagerness that Phil just couldn’t bring himself to deny him. “Okay, but we need you to get it done professionally, okay? I know some people might think that they can save a lot of money by doing it from home, but trust me. That’s nowhere near as sanitary or as safe as just leaving it to a professional. And we’ll have to take extra good care of it to make sure it doesn’t get infected.”

 

Dan shuddered a little at that. “Definitely.” He hesitated. “I don’t think I could do it myself anyway. I read a  _ Wikihow _ article-”

 

Phil actually let out a giggle at that. “You  _ what _ ?”

 

“Shut up, it was two a.m., and I was curious, okay?” Dan’s tone was soft, and a light blush began to cover his cheeks. 

 

“Okay then, you spork.” Phil spoke, the insult more a term of endearment. 

 

That was how they found themselves outside Phil’s usual tattoo parlor later that day, hand in hand. Dan’s grip seemed to be getting tighter with every passing moment, and Phil squeezed his hand soothingly.    
  
“You know, we don’t have to do this.” Phil leaned over, speaking quietly into his ear.

 

“No, no, I want to.” Dan stood up a little straighter as he did, adjusting his flower crown and pulling Phil along to walk determinedly inside. 

 

“Hey, Phil!” The man behind the counter wheeled his chair around, a big grin on his face. “Long time no see! How long has it been since you got your last piercing?” His grin turned into a wolfish smirk, “And how long ‘till you get your next one?”

 

Phil chuckled. “Sadly, I believe the eyebrow was my last, Mark…” 

 

“A sad fact indeed,” Mark replied, walking around the counter to give Phil a hug. “However, that means that you only have one other reason to be here!” He clapped his hands together. “What’ll it be today, Phil? Ink is half off through Tuesday, so don’t be afraid to go big with this one.”

 

Phil laughed. “Oh, you misunderstand,” he explained to the half Korean, “I’m not going to be the one getting something today, Dan is.” 

 

Dan waved halfheartedly at Mark. 

 

“Well well well… fresh meat.” Mark sat there for a moment before throwing his head back and belting out a huge laugh. “I’m just kidding, just kidding. What’ll it be today, kid?” He patted the seat in front of him. “Come here, sit down.”

 

Dan sat down on the edge of the leather seat, fidgeting uncomfortably. Phil moved to stand next to him, his long fingers intertwining with Dan’s almost immediately. “I would like a tongue piercing, please,” he spoke quietly, his voice barely a whisper. 

 

Mark’s grin grew yet wider, if possible. “It’s been a while since I’ve done one of those,” the heavily tattooed man rolled his shoulders, cracking his knuckles. “What color do you want me to use?” 

 

Dan looked to Phil briefly, before he looked back to Mark. “Whatever works. How long do I have to keep this in before I can switch it out?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Okay, so before we get to that, I have a health and safety talk I’m obligated to give you, as well as any and every other possible client who wishes to pierce their tongue. First of all, you need to take into account the time that it will take for your tongue to heal. The first day after, you can’t have any hard foods, and after that, use common sense. Remember, the best way to let it heal is to not play with it at all…” As Mark went on, Phil could feel Dan’s grip on his hand tighten, to the point where his fingers were starting to become tingly. 

 

Dan may have cried out as the metal pierced his tongue. His grip on Phil’s arm tightened exponentially, and his pretty painted nails dug half crescents into Phil’s knuckles. However, he stayed still, and by the time that Mark had finished wiping the blood from his mouth, the tears in his eyes had subsided. Phil wanted to kiss him then and there, for how brave he had been, but it might do more harm than good at this point.

 

It took Dan four weeks. Four weeks without kisses, four weeks in which Phil would catch only teasing flashes of the metal in Dan’s mouth every time he spoke. Four weeks which couldn’t be any longer in Phil’s opinion. 

 

The day Dan went back to Mark’s to get the piercing checked out for the last time, he went alone. Phil sat in the empty house, clueless as to why Dan would request that he leave him. He sat there and he watched Buffy and he waited. His mind wasn’t focused though, and he left the tv still running to get a cold glass of water. 

 

That was when he heard Dan’s footsteps, and then the door opening. He shot out of the kitchen like a bullet, coming to a halt in front of his pastel boyfriend. “Well?” Phil asked excitedly. “How did it go?” 

 

His boyfriend cast his eyes to the ground, playing with the edge of his periwinkle jumper, but he couldn’t mask the smile that split across his face. 

 

“Come on, how did it go?” Phil’s voice had a slight whine to it as he stepped closer to Dan, taking Dan’s hands in his own. 

 

In response, Dan looked up, looking him straight in the eye, and stuck out his tongue. 

 

All of the air was sucked from Phil’s lungs. Gone was the clunky placeholder piercing. His boyfriend stood in front of him, pastel flowers in his hair, an oversized jumper hanging off his slender frame, and with a tiny pink rose on the center of his tongue. 

 

In a moment, Phil had surged forward, almost knocking his leg on a nearby chair leg as he did so. He grabbed Dan by the waist and pulled him in, tasting the cherry chapstick Dan put on every morning on his own lips. He could feel his boyfriend sigh into his mouth, and Phil tangled one of his hands in his curly hair, careful to avoid the flower crown as he did so. 

 

Flowers in his hair, flowers in his mouth. 

 

Finally, Phil opened his eyes, pressing his forehead against Dan’s as he did. 

 

Dan broke the long silence with another grin, sticking his tongue between his teeth as he laughed in a beautiful mockery of Phil. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I just have a bit of housekeeping to get to before you all flee. :D 
> 
> This is my part of a collab with the beautiful pulpphiction !!! She's an A M A Z I N G artist, and I would absolutely love it if you guys would be darlings and check out her stuff! She's going to be uploading her drawing of this soon, on Tumblr and Instagram. 
> 
> Her Tumblr/Instagram username: pulpphiction
> 
> My Tumblr: randomfandomginger


End file.
